Bella Cullen or Bella Volturi
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: It all started with a single flashback. For years Bella has lived with the Cullen Coven, then one day she has a flashback that questions her everything and everyone she had ever known. Who is she? Who is her true mate? And is she a Cullen or a Volturi? Read and Review.


This is a Caius and Bella pairing! I still have to work on the first book, this book takes place 4,000 years after the first book.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**BELLA**

Hi there my name's Bella Cullen, I have been with my family the Cullen Coven for four thousand years. I don't know how I was put into this family, but all I know is that my beloved Edward Cullen had found me in the forest just after he was done hunting.

All my life... or should I say immortality, I have lived with the Cullen Coven and so far everything is just as perfect as I wanted to be.

I didn't know how I had got to the Cullen Coven, but all I know is that I was founded by Edward while he was out hunting.

I live here in the Cullen household with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and lastly me and Edward's daughter Renesmee.

Today Carlisle wanted to talk to us about something important, so we are all in the living room, and waiting for him to start.

When he did, he said, "We are invited to a party."

Alice said, "The Volturi are having a party because they are going to be the rulers of all of the vampire world, they are also introducing Caius Volturi's new mate, and lastly they're going to pay their respects to his first dead wife."

The Volturi?

Volturi?

Volturi?

Volturi?

Caius?

Caius?

Caius?

Caius Volturi?

I couldn't help stop thinking about this Caius Volturi,

I sware I met him before, but I can't remember where.

Then I had fell into a flashback:

* * *

**START OF FLASHBACK:**

_I said, "Can't go on."_

_Caius said, "Bella love, is it time?"_

_I said, "Yes."_

_Next we had a baby girl, the baby girl was so like me, I just said, "I have a name for our child."_

_Caius said, "What is it dear?"_

_I said, "Her name will be Princess Jade Volturi."_

_Caius said, "I love you."_

_I said, "Oh Caius, I love you even more."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

What?

What just happened?

I don't understand?

Who's Jade Volturi?

Volturi?

Who were all in this Coven anyway?

Do I know them?

Nessie said, "Mother?"

Edward said, "Love are you alright?"

I just said, "Yeah, of course I'm alright. Why did you have to ask?"

Edward said, "Because you looked liked you had just seen a ghost or something."

I frowned, I didn't understand what had just happened, I didn't know what just happened, but all I knew was that I was someone else.

* * *

**CAIUS**

Well it has been 4,000 years since my Bella had disappeared, I still 'cry' myself to 'sleep', the whole Volturi knew what happened on that fearful day, we all still 'cry' whenever it was the day of her kidnapped, we all still can't move on without our Isabella Volturi back into the family, but one person didn't know the truth about her.

And that was my 'new mate', I didn't want to 'move on' but I just had to, but I didn't want to amid it but I had to just do it.

Today I was in my room, I had been spending a lot more time in my room, just thinking about my love, I didn't want to look at my 'new mate', I knew that she wouldn't understand, I knew that she would never understand all of this.

Just then I heard a knock at the door, I said, "Enter!"

Just then the last person I didn't want to see had walked in, it was our daughter Jade, she looked just like her mother, I knew what was wrong, she said, "May I, Father?"

I said, "Yes you may Jade. Now tell me what's on your mind my child."

Jade took in a unneeded breath before starting,"I miss her."

I went around my desk, I went up to her, I pulled her in a hug, I knew how she felt, I knew who she was talking about, I pulled her onto the couch that I had, then both father and daughter just 'cried' for our mother to return, but I didn't know that Athenodora was watching us from outside the door.

When we were done, Jade said, "I wonder who took her?"

I said, "My dear child, we both know that your mother knew who had took her away from us. Now I sure she will remember us."

She said, "Yeah I know that, but what if you know something happened to her?"

Just then Athenodora came in, she said, "Now you two, who the heck are you two-"

Aro came in, he said, "Brother, can I have a word with the Volturi, in the throne room please?"

I looked up, I saw Athenodora glaring at us all, I looked at Aro, he was indeed waiting for us, I said, "Come on everyone."

Me and Jade walked out, I heard Athenodora say, "What the bloody hell is going on here? Why is everyone acting strange?"

We all froze, I turned to glare at her, she had her arms folded across her chest, she was standing at the door way, I said, "It's none of **_your_** business."

She said, "I didn't come into this coven just so that everyone could ignore me. Now tell me what's going on?"

Aro said, "Brother I think we should go."

I went over to my desk, I opened one of my drawers, I pulled out a locket, I knew that I would soon have to explain to Athenodora why we the Volturi are acting strange, but I didn't want her to start asking questions.

I put the locket around my neck, this remained me of my love, I closed the bottom drawer, I went back around to my family, I took one last look at Athenodora, and we all walked out leaving her there.

As we were making our way to the throne room, Aro said in a low voice, "What was **_she_** doing standing just right **_your_** room?"

I stopped dead in my tracts, I turned back to my room, when I opened the door to my room, I saw Athenodora sitting at my desk, when she looked up, her eyes were cold, she quickly got up, went around to stand in front of me, when she did that, she said in a cold tone, "Close the door behind you. We need to talk."

I noticed that she had something behind her back, I looked back at Aro and Jade, Aro looked like he would stop at anything just to stop whatever she wanted to talk about, I looked towards Jade, my unabated heart had broke into two, she had her hands in front of her face, she was looking through two of them, her eyes were field with horror, her shook her head at me, of course she was telling me not to do it, but the last thing I saw was Jade running straight towards me, screaming no, then Aro running after her.

When I turned around, Athenodora said, "Do you love me?"

I almost turned around, I couldn't answer truthfully, I lied, "Yes I do."

She said, "Well can you please tell me something?"

I couldn't tell her the truth, I bit my lower lip, I remember my love had taught me that, I lied, "What is it dear?"

I hated calling her that, I still don't want her to take my love's place, I couldn't tell this woman the truth, I didn't know what to say to her whenever she would ask us something about our family, everyone in the family knew that we all had to keep this a family secret because everyone knew that if someone would talk about my love then I would never like that person.

She said, "What were you and Jade talking about?"

Just then I heard someone screaming, I turned back to the door, but then she had stopped me, I knew she didn't want anyone coming in when we were alone.

Then I heard someone's voice calling me, I heard Jade, she sounded like she was in shock, she said, "Dad! Hurry! I think-"

Then I heard someone else, I could have been dreaming or something, but I heard a women's voice say, "Where is he? Where. Is. He?"

I said in a vary low voice, "Bella."

Athenodora said, "What? Dear, could you please say that again?"

I couldn't think about anything else, I just listened to the women's voice, but this time I heard nothing. Had my love returned? Had she come back? I had to find out, I just said, "I'm needed in the throne room."

She glared at me, she said, "Well, who's this Bella everyone keeps on talking about when I'm not around? Who is she? Is she hmmm let's say your first wife?"

I just went out of the room, she had said something that made me leave, it pained my heart to hear something like that, I found Jade in the hallway, she was sitting of the floor, she said, "What did she say to you?"

I sat down beside her, I wrapped one arm around her, she rested her head on my chest, and I told her what had happened.

When I was done, she said, "I think I heard mother."

I said, "I think I heard her too, did she say something like 'Where is he? Where. Is. He?' Did she say something like that?"

She nodded, she said, "I knew who she was talking about."

I said, "Who?"

She said, "She was looking for... you."

I couldn't think of anything else, I whispered, "Isabella."

She nodded, I couldn't believe that she was looking for me, but how did she find us?


End file.
